


Fiers

by bootlegRebirth



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Communist Propaganda, Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegRebirth/pseuds/bootlegRebirth
Summary: "Lui aussi en quête de cette paix transgressive, Craig Tucker venait souvent le rejoindre. Il allumait une cigarette, parfois en prenait ou en offrait une à Stan, puis allait s’asseoir sur le trottoir. Un rituel. Chaque soir le même mouvement, le même regard, le même air nonchalant [...] Mais ce soir, Stan était seul"Une romance sur fond de grève, d'usage de stupéfiants et de révolte. Inspirée du double épisode "Unfulfilled" sur Amazon.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapitre 1

A peine le portail franchi, Stan sortait un paquet de cigarettes et en cueillait une du bout des lèvres. La flamme du briquet soulignait un court instant le contour de ses cernes et l’aspérité de ses pommettes. Il était toujours le premier à sortir de l’usine. Il se dépêchait de ranger ses affaires et d’attraper sa veste, puis s’éclipsait en « oubliant » de badger, se cachait des cadres, quelques minutes avant la fin de son service. Ses collègues plus âgés ne remarquaient pas ou alors n’y prêtaient pas grande attention. Parfois, il avait droit à quelques sourires complices. Il ne détestait pas vraiment son travail, mais le bus partait toujours en avance et, à choisir, il préférait simplement fumer une dernière cigarette avant de rentrer chez lui. Il profitait d’un dernier moment de calme.

La cour de l’entrepôt était encore vide à cette heure et le goût du froid sec, du tabac, de l’air nocturne lui permettaient de s’abandonner quelque peu. Il lui arrivait d’écouter un peu de musique aussi, d’observer les gens qui passaient. La solitude n’était pas bizarre lorsqu’il fumait. Sa posture, ses gestes, tout était naturel, conditionné par l’habitude. Il pouvait regarder le visage des autres sans qu’on ne le trouve étrange. C’était juste un jeune qui fumait devant son usine. Ni un pervers, ni quelqu’un qui cherchait des ennuis. Les pas pressés d’une femme rentrant des courses allaient lui faire penser au repas de ce soir, à son père, à la chaleur explosive de sa famille, les soûlards qui sortaient du magasin réveillaient en lui une vague angoisse, celle de céder à l’alcool, de se laisser emporter comme son père avait pu le faire, comme lui-même sentait qu’il pouvait le faire. Chaque soir, un bruit feutré dispersait ses rêveries.

Lui aussi en quête de cette paix transgressive, Craig Tucker venait souvent le rejoindre. Enfin, rejoindre est un bien grand mot. Disons que Stan n’était plus tout à fait seul. Et plus tout à fait à l’aise. Le grand brun ne s’adossait pas au mur comme son collègue : il dépassait Stan, tranquillement, puis s’arrêtait au bord de la route. Il allumait une cigarette, parfois en prenait ou en offrait une à Stan et allait s’asseoir sur le trottoir. Un rituel. Chaque soir le même mouvement, le même regard, le même air nonchalant. C’était réconfortant. Stan était soulagé qu’on lui tourne le dos, qu’on le laisse à sa solitude, et peut être que son camarade le savait. Dos au mur, il pouvait observer la ligne des mains de Craig, la tension de son dos, les contractions régulières de sa mâchoire. Tout était fluide, chaque geste s’exécutait avec le naturel de celui qui n’a honte de rien, qui ne s’excuse pas, insolent et sûr de ses mouvements. Le spectacle était surréel pour qui luttait en permanence contre soi-même. Ils se lançaient un dernier regard lorsque Stan montait dans le bus de l’entrepôt, et c’était tout. Le lendemain, la même scène se rejouait.

Mais ce soir, Stan était seul. L’isolation n’était pas un problème, mais ne plus voir le dos de Craig devant lui était étrange. Comme s’il manquait un élément pour que le monde soit familier. Il essayait de ne pas trop s’en soucier, laissait son regard se poser sur l’avenue dégagée. Craig devait discuter avec d’autres, s’attardait peut-être entre deux machines, peut-être était-il ailleurs qu’ici, en congés, loin de l’usine. Il faisait forte impression à tout le monde ici. Assuré, sulfureux, irrespectueux et fraternel. Capable de l’acte le plus désintéressé comme de la pire insubordination, il était au centre des racontars de la salle de pause, quelques-uns étaient révoltants, mystérieux, probablement faux.

Vingt-heures, Craig n’était toujours pas là. Stan jeta son mégot à la poubelle, prêt à monter dans le bus. A attendre les collègues de son service, à rentrer chez lui, peut-être à lancer une partie d’un jeu quelconque. Mais quelqu’un lui coupa la route et il manqua de trébucher. Craig était devant lui, les mains portées à ses lèvres, léchant manifestement la fine feuille d’un pétard. Il semblait d’ailleurs, beaucoup plus tendu que d’ordinaire. Ou peut-être que la proximité le faisait apparaître plus nettement. Pris au dépourvu, Craig ne bougeait pas. Il semblait décrypter brièvement l’expression de Stan, qui le fixait avec embarras. Un battement de cils et Craig recula.

« Excuse-moi, je marchais sans regarder », souffla-t-il.

Stan hocha simplement la tête, réajusta ses écouteurs. Il vit plusieurs gars de la logistique passer les portes vitrées au loin. L’air était un peu lourd, un peu étrange. Il s’apprêtait à entrer dans le bus comme à son habitude, mais Craig le fixait encore, lui et son corps trop étroit, trop maigre, trop contenu. Lorsqu’il capta à nouveau le regard de Stan, le grand brun glissa le joint entre ses lèvres et lui fit un signe de tête vers le parking des employés. Une invitation dont l’excentricité était gommée par le naturel avec laquelle elle était délivrée. Stan ne se posait pas de question, et ce bien qu’il aperçoive l’air interrogatif du vieux McCormick, avec qui il discutait souvent depuis qu’on lui avait retiré son permis. Il marcha vers Tucker.

xxx

Il laissa la fumée infiltrer sa gorge, adossé sur le siège de la voiture de Craig, elle-même perdue au milieu des voitures du service de nuit. La brûlure le soulagea. Il rejeta l’épaisse brume avec le contrôle du consommateur régulier, la laissa s’échapper par le haut de la vitre en silence. Il jeta un coup d’œil au jeune homme assis à côté de lui. Une demande silencieuse. Craig lui rendit son regard et il tira alors à nouveau, plus fort, plus longuement, avant de passer le joint. L’air était moite, lourd, excitant. Il n’avait jamais fumé avec Craig, jamais trainé avec Craig, appréciait ce moment à part, en rupture avec tout ce qu’il connaissait. Une nouvelle expiration lascive. Il s’enfonçait confortablement dans le tissu laineux du siège passager, le regard trouble, le menton fier. Seuls existaient l’odeur âpre de la voiture et les rayons infusés de poussière et la satisfaction de s’arracher à son quotidien, de désobéir. Craig se mit à rire doucement au milieu d’une fumée qui refusait de le quitter.

« Elle est pas mal hein ? Elle vient de Denver.

\- Ouais, je crois que je me suis un peu trop habitué à la merde de Kenny.

Sa voix était un peu enrouée, chancelante. Ils riaient tous les deux.

\- Oh putain oui… Elle est pas chère mais qu’elle reste loin de moi

Stan lui lança un regard amusé.

\- C’est comme ça que tu parles de Kenny toi ?

Craig, interloqué, eu un léger mouvement de recul avant de rire grassement.

\- Je viens de comprendre, souffla-t-il en écrasant sa main gauche contre l’épaule de Stan, qui lui ôta le pétard des mains pour le porter à ses lèvres, d’ailleurs comment il va lui ? Il date !

La question le prit par surprise. Il n’imaginait pas Craig si proche de Kenny, quoique les deux aimaient se mêler aux foules nocturnes depuis que son ami avait quitté la ville ; ils avaient bien dû se rencontrer quelques fois, intoxiqués à l’heure ou beaucoup partaient tôt à l’usine. Stan lui répondit en expirant quelques ronds de fumée :

\- Ecoute il va bien, enfin son daron me donne quelques nouvelles, ça fait un bail que je l’ai pas vu. Aux dernières nouvelles il profite à fond de la bourse qu’il a obtenue à Denver, il vient de réussir son semestre, enfin j’ai vu ça sur Insta hier. On va sûrement aller fêter ça. Tu le vois souvent ?

La question le brûlait, et il la regretta immédiatement. Il connaissait la réputation de Craig, celle que les habitants de South Park aimaient lui coller à la peau, celle dont il aimait se jouer, celle que Stan ne pourrait jamais supporter.

\- Tu demandes si je me le tape ou je rêve ? Non. Tu devrais le savoir au moins autant que moi.

\- Désolé.

Et il l’était, désolé. Le regard quelque peu rieur de Craig cachait à peine son amertume, la déception régulière de n’être qu’un homosexuel aux yeux de tous ses collègues, de toute la ville. Stan le comprenait bien, du moins l’imaginait parfaitement. Mais il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher, n’avait pas réfléchi, ça lui était venu comme ça. Il se détestait pour avoir renvoyé à Craig tous ses coups d’un soir présumés, tous ses flirts scandaleux, tout ce qui s’échangeait sans caution à son sujet. La voiture retournait au silence. Il sentit les doigts de Craig lui ôter doucement le joint de la main pour le porter à son visage. La fumée s’épaississait malgré les fines fentes des vitres, et Stan n’y voyait plus clair, s’enlisait.

\- Non vraiment je suis désolé, c’était pas cool. T’es là, tu offres la fume et je pose des questions connes. Je sais qu’il y a rien, enfin bref, désolé.

\- Aucun problème, renvoya Craig après un temps »

Il se tenait un peu penché, une épaule sur le siège de la voiture, une autre collée à la vitre humide. L’œil absent, il soufflait doucement une longue et grasse fumée, la main suspendue au milieu de la chaleur ambiante. Ses cheveux s’écrasaient sur la peau moite, immaculée. Craig était désirable. Il avait la beauté du jeune adulte qui évolue sans honte parmi une ville qui le condamne toujours et quoi qu’il fasse. Craig avait du courage. Stan n’aurait jamais ni cette liberté, ni cette grâce.

« Tu veux plus tirer ? »

Une voix éraillée le sortit de son admiration. Il baissa les yeux et prit ce que Craig lui offrait du bout des doigts, l’amena lentement à lui. Le carton, déjà un peu humide, lui apportait le répit dont il avait besoin. En aspirant la fumée, il pu sentir qu’il allait enfin partir. Les extrémités de son corps s’engourdissaient, son dos s’enfonçait plus profondément encore dans le siège. Il atteignait cet état où le temps se dilatait, où la matière l’accueillait en son sein. Ce parking presque désert, ce travail n’avaient plus d’importance. Sous emprise, Stan tira de nouveau. Craig le regardait faire, les yeux mi-clos et animés d’une lueur inconnue. Le col de son uniforme baillait librement autour de sa peau. Il était grand, presque trop pour cette voiture, et majestueux malgré la sueur et la fatigue.

Stan aurait aimé le sucer. Se rapprocher, venir caresser la peau collante de sa taille, défaire cet orange usé distribué à chaque nouveau contrat de travail. S’abaisser enfin devant lui, devant ses pires instincts, devant celui qu’il admirait tant. L’engloutir et le surprendre, travailler le moindre de ses mouvements, se laisser aller à sa propre excitation, de plus en plus fort. Il pouvait sentir la main ferme de Craig fondre dans ses cheveux, entendre ses gémissements, goûter à cette hardiesse.

« Tu trouves peut-être ça bizarre, que je t’ai invité à fumer alors qu’on se croise depuis longtemps, non ? 

Stan se redressa. Le pétard encore fumant était écrasé dans le cendrier de la voiture, et son désir à lui bien enfoui sous les cendres.

\- Non… Non, ça va. A vrai dire, je n’y ai pas trop réfléchi. On est les deux seuls anciens du lycée.

\- Tu m’as suivi comme ça ? Remarque, je le vois à ta manière de fumer, t’es plutôt du genre à te laisser porter. Sinon je t’aurais pas invité, je sens ça en toi, je savais que t’allais être partant.

Du genre à se laisser porter ? Pas vraiment. Du genre à s’oublier à la limite, ce qui expliquait les excès auxquels il était habitué, mais se laisser porter… C’était complètement autre chose. Ça demandait de l’assurance, une confiance et une paix qu’il n’avait pas. Non, Stan n’était pas du genre à se laisser porter. Mais il était capable de se livrer sans s’en rendre compte à une vague connaissance, à celui qui fumait tous les jours devant lui. A Craig Tucker, qui le regardait maintenant avec curiosité.

\- J’ai pensé à haute voix, encore, c’est ça ?

\- Oui répondit Craig en riant, ça c’est l’effet de ma beuh et de mon aura bienveillante, tu vois. Ma signature. Ma mission sur cette terre on pourrait dire, les gens se confient vite

Il avait clamé son discours en relevant la tête et en faisant danser ses doigts. Les yeux écarquillés, agités, Craig était sorti de sa torpeur habituelle. C’était agréable de le voir aussi animé, plus humain, bien que quelque peu étrange. Sa fébrilité frôlait la nervosité, et son assurance la folie. La pensée qu’il n’allait peut-être pas si bien que ça traversa l’esprit de Stan.

\- Tu as raison, murmura-t-il par-dessus le rire corsé de Craig, je fais pas souvent ça, suivre de parfaits inconnus dans leur voiture. Mais ça me va.

La formulation était peut-être plus suggestive qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Mais il s’en fichait. Il était incapable de percevoir autre chose que cette voiture, l’odeur de la beuh, l’homme en face de lui.

\- De parfaits inconnus, hein ? Je mérite mieux, je suis l’inconnu avec qui tu fumes depuis le début de l’année quand même, répondit Craig, joueur.

\- Je fume avec ton dos, moi, nuance… Ca change de voir ton visage

\- Je retourne le compliment.

Ils s’étaient tous les deux rapprochés, provocateurs. Leurs yeux brillaient, s’appelaient. L’invitation de Craig n’était certainement pas innocente ; l’hésitation, les questionnements, la honte de Stan n’existaient plus. Une main frôlât le tissu rêche d’un pull. Une bouche sèche s’entrouvrit légèrement. Un soupir chaud ondula parmi la fumée. Les deux garçons avaient les yeux presque clos, n’apercevaient qu’un fin brouillard de couleurs, de fumées et de chair. Ils s’anticipaient.

C’est Stan qui joignit leurs lèvres dans un baiser chaud, ouvert et dépravé. Craig répondit avec la même intensité, sa langue glissa hâtivement entre les lèvres essoufflées, suppliantes. L’intoxication se mêlait à l’excitation, un moment d’ivresse en rupture franche avec leur quotidien millimétré. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu’ils faisaient, s’en moquaient, se laissaient guider par l’énergie spontanée de l’autre. Une main vint s’accrocher à un t-shirt, effleurer la peau brûlante, tomber sur des hanches fines. Le parking glacial de l’entrepôt s’oubliait dans l’épaisse chaleur, qui pesait tant sur leur étreinte qu’on la crût faite de chair. Ils se séparaient quelques fois en quête d’air, mais ne trouvaient que l’odeur profonde de la beuh, de la sueur et de l’autre. La voiture, le travail, le temps fondaient tout autour, insignifiants. 

Stan, haletant, fit reculer l’autre garçon du bout des doigts, attrapa son téléphone, ramené malgré lui au réel. Quatre messages non lus. De Kyle, et de sa mère aussi. Dix-huit-heure-quarante-cinq, déjà. Craig se mis à suçoter la nuque distraite qui s’offrait à lui, délicat et attentif, de la base du cou aux lobes des oreilles. Stan se perdit quelques secondes, quelques minutes peut être, aux caresses mouillées. Il se sentait bien, malgré la situation incongrue, malgré l’inquiétude de ses proches. L’esprit quelque peu embrouillé par le plaisir, il parvint à susurrer :

« Je vais devoir rentrer

\- Hmm, déjà ?, objecta Craig d’une voix aggravée de désir, on pourrait fumer encore…

Il reconnaissait là le triste souhait qui voulait s’oublier complètement, être défoncé à ne plus rien respirer d’autre que la chaleur de l’ivresse. Stan comprenait trop bien le désespoir de son camarade. Ce n’était pas une journée comme les autres. Il avait dû subir quelque amertume, être si las et si usé de sa semaine que se réfugier dans la voiture enfumée était une question de survie. Stan n’était peut-être avec lui que parce qu’il se trouvait là, devant le portail, tout aussi seul. Craig le suppliait peut-être de rester pour ne pas être livré à lui-même, cherchait un désir d’abandon égal au sien. Une chance de se dire qu’aujourd’hui, ça ne comptait pas, c’était rien, parce qu’il ne fumait pas seul. Stan voulut céder. Il caressait la joue inclinée tout contre lui, absent.

« Non, je dois aider ma mère. Et puis mon père s’inquiète. Les gens ne peuvent pas survivre une heure sans moi, je crois.

Il tenta ce trait d’humour pour alléger l’atmosphère. Craig lui rendit un sourire triste, déjà en train de rouler un autre joint.

\- A charge de revanche alors, Marsh.

Stan, la main accrochée à son téléphone, poussa la portière et s’extirpa hors de la fumée et de la chaleur. L’air frais vint le tirer hors de sa léthargie. Il ferma son manteau et revissa sur la tête son éternel bonnet rouge et bleu. Autour de lui, la rue déserte et la nuit déjà tombée. Tous devaient se trouver auprès de leur famille, de retour du travail, pas encore au bar. Seules quelques lumières orangées dessinaient le contour de la route. Avachi sur le toit de la voiture, Stan regardait Craig écorcher son briquet, une fois, deux fois, avant d’allumer ce qu’il avait entre les mains.

« Ça reste entre nous tout ça ?, pressa-t-il, l’esprit encore trouble. Toujours intoxiqué, il pensait à la honte qu’il ressentirait une fois rentré chez lui, une fois en descente, une fois de retour au travail. La honte, encore et encore.

Un hochement de tête amer lui répondit, puis le claquement d’une portière. Craig, à travers la vitre entrouverte, lui mima un lent baiser.

\- Bien sûr, ma belle.

Stan, quelque peu rassuré malgré le parfum d’étrangeté qui flottait dans l’air, tourna le dos à la voiture. A Craig qui fumait seul, à la fumée, à cette chaleur étrangère. Marcher allait le faire descendre. Il en avait pour au moins trois quarts d’heures. Largement le temps de répondre aux inquiétudes de ses proches, être à l’heure pour le dîner, se détacher de Craig et de son herbe. De ce baiser venu d’une autre dimension.


	2. Chapitre 2

Stan redescendait sur terre, sur le sol froid de la cuisine, puis de la chambre. Il s’ancrait à nouveau dans la familiarité du carrelage sous les pieds, des photos sur les murs. La honte le crispait jusque dans la nuque. Il ouvrit la bière qu’il avait empruntée machinalement au frigo, répondait à Kyle et à Wendy. Il essayait d’oublier l’étrange rencontre de dix-huit-heures, mais semblait encore la porter sur lui. Les regards de sa famille l’interrogeaient, le sondaient, il avait peur que ses yeux trahissent ce qu’il refoulait. Comme si tout chez lui transpirait l’odeur de Craig.

Ses amis parlaient de la fac dans la discussion de groupe. De leur semestre brillant, du fait que si, il fallait qu’ils se voient, qu’ils trouveraient le temps à Noël, qu’ils pourraient fêter ensemble. Stan envoyait quelques GIF expressifs, répondait sans trop y penser. Il avait réellement envie de les revoir, mais quelque chose en lui anticipait les retrouvailles. Kyle comme Wendy, et comme Kenny ou Shelley, avaient été admis dans les universités de leur choix. Elles étaient plus ou moins prestigieuses, mais elles menaient au moins quelque part. Stan, lui, avait lâché sa terminale, était revenu juste à temps pour sauver son diplôme. Il n’arrivait plus à tenir en cours, plus à comprendre ses professeurs, plus à rien. C’est tout juste s’il sortait du lit. Cet été, alors que ses anciens camarades organisaient leur installation sur le campus de Yale ou de Denver, il avait travaillé à l’entrepôt Amazon qui embauchait la moitié des hommes de South Park. Il ne comptait pas rester au début, simplement payer une voiture ou une formation, mais au fil des mois, c’était devenu son quotidien. Toujours chez ses parents, à se lever tôt le matin pour trois fois rien, à espérer un jour pouvoir avoir une vie à lui.

Et maintenant, même sa tranquillité de jeune ouvrier était ébranlée. Il ne pouvait pas chasser l’image de ce qu’il avait fait, elle s’imposait à lui comme si le corps qui touchait Craig n’était pas le sien. La peau transpirante, les pupilles dilatées, la fumée exaltée, ne lui appartenaient plus. Stan avait, depuis longtemps déjà, une vague idée de ses désirs. Mais il refusait de leur laisser la moindre place, de penser ces passions étrangères, car il ne pourrait s’empêcher de les irradier. Elles se liraient sur son visage, sur son corps, au fond de ses yeux. Alors ce qu’il refusait de trahir, l’intime au sein de l’intime, était enfoui toujours plus profond. Année après année, la répression se faisait forte et douloureuse. Alors quand un esprit libre rencontrait le sien, la spontanéité le gagnait à nouveau. Il s’emportait, embrassait, touchait, se laissait désinhiber.

Un même désir l’avait saisi cet été. Il était seul, Kyle était déjà parti à l’autre bout du pays. Il était venu visiter Kenny dans sa future résidence, mais la fête qui s’était improvisée au sein de son dortoir s’étendait de chambre en chambre, jusqu’à contaminer le couloir tout entier. Une mosaïque d’alcool, de transpiration et de bruit ; de la musique, des débats animés, des chants de soûlard. Les étudiants s’enthousiasmaient, l’atmosphère était pleine d’attentes pour l’année à venir. Stan avait la nausée. Il avait perdu Kenny depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà, et ne tenait aucune conversation, jouait à peine le rôle de première année que son ami lu avait suggéré de tenir. Comment était-il supposé faire impression à des personnes qui lui parlaient de major, de mineures, de professeurs d’étude de genre, de penseurs obscurs et de titres à rallonge ? Il avait fini par rejoindre un groupe de fumeurs, adossés à la fenêtre d’une petite chambre. Ils étaient trois, avaient l’air plutôt calmes, jeunes comme lui. Pas les têtes de personnes qui allaient chercher à l’humilier avec de grandes questions.

Il les avait salués, s’était assis derrière eux, avait appris leurs prénoms pour les oublier aussitôt. Stan roulait tranquillement un nouveau joint au milieu des odeurs musquées qui lui montaient à la tête, donnait le change avec un certain plaisir malgré son inconfort. Il se sentait mieux en leur présence, plus énergisé et moins jugé. Les rires fusaient, décomplexés, des blagues graveleuses et frivoles. Soudain la porte s’ouvrit sur un homme de de l’âge de Stan. Il était plutôt petit, l’air arrogant, l’œil brillant. Il portait un crop-top et un petit short violet. Il avait l’air de connaître les trois autres, s’assit lui aussi sur le lit. Il s’intéressait aux mains de Stan, le regardait de haut en bas avec un rictus amusé :

« Tu sais qu’c’est mon lit que t’occupes ?

Stan, qui était en train de tasser son joint, lui rendit le même sourire.

\- Oh excuse-moi, tu veux déjà faire ton dodo ? Tu t’es bien brossé les dents j’espère.

L’autre garçon avait ri, un rire franc qui faisait apparaitre plus nettement de belles fossettes. Ils s’étaient regardés une seconde de trop.

\- ‘M’appelle Nathan

Il avait dit ça en maintenant son attention sur le visage de Stan. La manière dont il bouffait ses mots était familière. Il n’avait pas le ton monocorde et lisse de ses camarades. Une flamme de briquet, une provocation.

\- Tu… Tu viens d’allumer mon joint là ?

\- J’allume pas que ça

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire devant l’échange. Stan était en état de choc, étouffait sous la chaleur et la tournure de la discussion. Il regardait Nathan, ahuri, bredouillant. L’homme en face de lui souriait encore, fier. Il était beau, la peau moite, une mèche de cheveux roux collée à sa tempe pâle, les joues creusées par le mouvement fluide de l’inhalation. Les cendres s’illuminaient dans le dortoir tamisé. Peu à peu, l’air se chargeait d’une odeur âpre et ronde.

\- On va vous laisser allez… Et bonne fin de soirée !

Un grand brun avait tapoté l’épaule de Stan en riant, puis était sorti, accompagné des deux autres étudiants, une jeune fille plutôt ronde et un maigre à lunettes. La porte se refermait. Nathan et lui étaient seuls. Stan aurait pu partir avec eux, mais il en était incapable, désinhibé par l’alcool et le désir. Une main assurée lui tendit le joint, calmant quelque peu sa fébrilité. Il accepta, hypnotisé par l’élégance du moment. Les deux garçons se sourirent en silence. Ils se mirent à discuter travail, avenir. Stan lui avoua sans honte qu’il n’était pas inscrit ici, qu’il avait tout lâché, n’allait pas à la fac. Il lui expliqua même travailler à l’entrepôt Amazon d’une zone industrielle perdue. Il parlait et parlait encore, de son job de merde, de son père, du mal de ventre qui le saisissait au sein de ce campus inaccessible. Et toujours, un regard attentif lui répondait. Stan aimait les qualités d’écoute de Nathan, son regard intelligent mais pas prétentieux. Il se serait plu ici, avec lui, dans ce dortoir un peu minable. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur et tira une dernière latte avant d’écraser les cendres dans le gobelet vide de Nathan.

« Tu veux qu’on s’embrasse ? »

La question n’avait pas pris Stan de cours, qui s’était douté de ce qu’il allait arriver s’il choisissait de rester dans cette chambre. Il approcha une main désormais libre, vint avancer la nuque de l’étudiant en face de lui, qui posa ses lèvres délicates sur les siennes. Le baiser était lent et profond. Grisant, différent de tout ce qu’il avait connu. Nathan avançait avec prudence et attention et Stan lui en était reconnaissant. Au loin, on entendait la fête battre son plein. À tout moment, un étudiant aurait pu entrer, mais Stan ne s’en préoccupait pas. Seule la chambre enfumée existait, cet univers à part qui pressait leur étreinte. Les deux garçons se goûtaient, s’apprivoisaient longuement. Peu à peu, l’échange se fit intense et suggestif. Stan ne se rappelait plus qui de lui ou de Nathan avait commencé à déshabiller, toucher, demander l’autre. Il avait juste le souvenir de la peau sous les lèvres, de l’odeur enivrante et des vêtements gisant sur le sol. Ils s’étaient allongés sur le lit trop étroit, presque complètement nus. Stan se laissait guider par la faim qui le consumait. Il posa quelques baisers sur la base du cou, le torse dénudé, le ventre chaud. Il sentait la main de Nathan se perdre dans ses épais cheveux noirs, son érection pulsante contre lui. La bouche avide alla se perdre plus bas encore, à la base du caleçon noir.

Stan leva le menton. Les pupilles de Nathan étaient dilatées par le désir. Le masque d’arrogance avait disparu, il admirait le garçon sur lui avec tendresse. Il haletait lentement, offrant un rythme gracieux à ce moment suspendu. Sa main tomba sous le menton de Stan, qu’il cueillait avec envie. Ce dernier lui lança un regard complice, abaissa le caleçon devant lui, sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. Nathan eut le souffle coupé, clôt brièvement ses yeux noirs. Il susurra :

« Dans la poche de mon jean »

Stan se redressa, s’attardant au détour d’une caresse sur les cuisses de l’homme qui le dévisageait d’un œil lubrique. Il attrapa le pantalon au sol et sortit un préservatif de la poche. Il vint le dérouler sur le membre dressé, chaud et organique. Stan était envahi d’une délicieuse anticipation, qui le traversait du bout des doigts jusqu’au plus profond de son ventre. Fébrile, il commença un va-et vient d'abord timide puis viscéral. La chambre était à peine éclairée, les ombres de de la fête dansaient sous la porte, le spectacle nébuleux se reflétait sur leurs corps. Stan s’approcha, ses lèvres indolentes vinrent envelopper le gland humide. Les mouvements de langue, d’abord hasardeux, se firent plus ambitieux. Guidé par la respiration et les gémissements de Nathan, Stan s’abandonnait à la cadence de sa langue. Il allait et venait, léchait, suçait, l’engloutissait tout entier. Les respirations de l’autre garçon se firent plus erratiques, suppliantes, sa main se perdait à nouveau dans les cheveux de Stan. Ce dernier caressait sensuellement la base du pénis, le haut des cuisses, toute la peau à sa portée. Plus vite, plus fort.

« Ahh.. Tu es incroyable, je- »

Le corps de Nathan se contracta, agrippa les draps et les cheveux de Stan, qui lui plongeait plus fermement autour du membre dressé. Le cours du temps était comme arrêté, les bruits sourds de la fête se perdaient loin, loin d’eux. Doucement, la bouche se rétracta, s’attardant une dernière fois sur la chair humide. Le regard de Stan rencontra celui de Nathan, qui l’invita à se redresser pour l’embrasser. L’échange était tendre, gratifiant. Les langues se mouvaient avec grâce et passion. Apaisé, l’étudiant retira le préservatif et le noua pour l’écraser dans la petite poubelle orange qui gisait dans la chambre. Stan fut ensuite accueilli contre son amant, et vint se nicher contre la nuque brûlante.

« Je suis épuisé… Tu veux rester dormir ? »

Stan hocha la tête, appréciant la sollicitude du jeune homme. Il tombait de fatigue, oubliait et cette soirée, cette fac, et son angoisse. Le lendemain, il avait pris le numéro de Nathan. Ils se revoyaient quelques fois quand il allait visiter le campus. Stan savait que son amant garderait leurs échanges secrets, il s’en était assuré. Il ne croisait presque jamais Kenny de toutes façons. Partir loin de South Park lui faisait du bien, cette relation en pointillé était infusée d'une liberté chère à ses yeux. 

Mais avec Craig, tout était différent. C’était un habitant de South Park, un ami d’amis, un être fier, bruyant et imprévisible. Il avait merdé. Un mal de ventre le saisissait à la pensée que tout s’ébruite, que ses amis sachent, que sa famille sache, que tout le monde sache. Ce soir, il était impossible pour Stan de trouver le sommeil. Il se repassa le fil de cette soirée étrange, encore et encore, jusqu’à tomber dans l'inconscience, usé par ses propres actes.

xxx

Le bus était silencieux, comme toujours. Au petit matin, les ouvriers, pères de famille abîmés par le travail, s’appuyaient contre la vitre. Leurs mains étaient creusées, marquées par le temps et l’effort. Ils pianotaient sur leur téléphone, lisaient un livre, sans un bruit. Il était encore trop tôt pour parler. Les dos étaient courbés, les regards, eux, étaient épuisés. Ils portaient tous déjà leurs gilets de travail et leur combinaison. La route était à la fois interminable et trop brève pour se reposer.

Stan n’avait pas bien dormi et le jour était venu bien trop vite. Il devait désormais subir une nouvelle journée, courbé sous le poids des colis et de sa honte. Il anticipait le moment où il allait croiser Craig. Ils ne travaillaient pas dans le même service, lui était chargé de réaliser l’inventaire des livraisons et de les scanner, alors que l’autre jeune homme s’occupait du transport des commandes, qui s’acheminaient de l’entrepôt aux véhicules UPS. Ils ne se croisaient que rarement, en pause ou par hasard s’ils étaient dans la même aile, mais ils se voyaient parfois. Souvent, ils échangeaient un regard complice, sûrs de se revoir le soir, et c’était tout. Mais aujourd’hui, tout était différent. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment réagir, se sentait déjà tomber. Et si Craig agissait bizarrement, et que ses collègues comprenaient ? Et si tout se lisait sur leurs visages ? Il était fiévreux.

Le bus s’arrêta. L’avantage de son travail, c’est qu’il ne pensait jamais. Il chargeait, notait, collait ; chargeait, notait, collait… Son dos était douloureux, mais les tâches répétitives ne le dérangeaient pas. Il aurait aimé que l’entrepôt autorisât ses employés à mettre un peu de musique ou à garder leurs écouteurs. Mais les cadres voyaient d’un mauvais œil cette pratique qu’ils jugeaient non professionnelle, contre-productive, etc. Stan était sûr que la cadence ouvrière serait plus supportable ainsi, comme dans ce film où Björk dansait au milieu des machines. Oui, Stan, lorsqu’il prenait son service, arrivait à faire le vide. Autour de lui, tout le monde avait la même attitude. C’était une question de survie.

Il était en train de vérifier l’inventaire de la section F, vers onze-heure du matin, et Craig n’était toujours pas en vue. Il décompressait quelque peu. Après tout, ils ne se croisaient vraiment jamais. Chaque employé travaillait silencieusement à son poste, jusqu’à la fin de la journée où ils se retrouvaient pour boire une bière. Les rares échanges se faisaient en salle de pause, et Stan n’avait pas osé y mettre les pieds pour des raisons évidentes. Soudain, le ronronnement régulier de l’usine s’arrêta. Il entendit des éclats de voix. Plusieurs employés étaient alertes autour de lui. Il vit quelques cadres s’approcher de l’étage administratif. Ce remue-ménage était inhabituel. Tout le monde était curieux. Un cri et des pas pressés qui descendaient l’escalier.

« VOUS N’AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! »

Craig se tenait debout, furieux. Il ne portait pas son uniforme. Ses cheveux étaient tout embroussaillés. Son regard, lui, était noir. Un claquement de porte sec résonna pour seule réponse. Prostré en bas des marches, il fixait avec horreur le bureau qui le surplombait. La scène était surréelle, inexplicable. Soudain désorienté, il tourna son visage vers les ouvriers, comme s’il cherchait une issue au fond de leurs yeux. L’entrepôt était en état de choc. Il tomba accroupi, ses mains vinrent saisir sa tête dans un geste désespéré.

« Je n’ai plus rien… Plus rien… J’ai besoin de ce job… »

La voix était cassée et suppliante. Un silence funèbre régnait dans toute la pièce. Seules les respirations saccadées de Craig résonnaient parmi les cartons et les étiquettes. Stan était saisi d’une peur et d’une fureur sans nom. Il n’avait jamais vu l’homme devant lui saisi d’une telle émotion. Il venait de perdre son emploi, comme ça, sans préavis. Les regards désolés des cadres étaient révoltants et insupportables. Comme s’ils étaient extérieurs à ce système écrasant. Craig se redressa, fou, traversé par la haine. D’un geste soudain, il pointa son doigt le bureau de cette sale race de patron.

« Vous m’avez licencié comme une pauvre merde ! Ça se passera pas comme ça, putain ça non. »

Il avait craché cette phrase, plein de mépris pour ceux qui pouvaient décider de son destin en un froissement de papier. Un sentiment d’injustice envahit Stan, il pouvait ressentir toute la détresse de son camarade. Son ventre était noué face à Craig, qui déversait toutes ses tripes.

« VOUS L’AVEZ FAIT PARCE QUE JE SUIS PEDE ! »

Le cri guttural fit taire même les machines. Personne ne s’attendait à ce que ce mot sorte de la bouche du jeune homme, personne ne s’attendait à ce rugissement de bête. Craig n’avait plus rien à perdre et hurlait cette vérité qui pesait dans l’air.

« Je le sais très bien, tout le monde ici le sait, vous m’avez jeté parce que vous me supportez pas, parce que je suis la seule pédale de la ville ! J’ai bien compris vos remarques, mon « comportement non professionnel » ! Je pourrais crever… Je pourrais crever que vous seriez ravi, au chaud dans vos bureaux… »

Haletant, transpirant, suintant la révolte, Craig était fier. Il n’avait pas honte de crier ce que tous savaient. Les cadres n’avaient pas arrêté de le toiser depuis son arrivée, ces connards de South Park savaient avec qui il trainait, lui crachaient sa réputation à la gueule depuis le début. La moindre de ses fautes était reprise, de maigres prétextes pour ne pas avoir à le supporter.

Les collègues, dépités, presque complices, allaient s’en retourner silencieusement à leurs activités. Craig tombait de nouveau à terre. Stan, pris d’un sentiment d’injustice terrible, saisissant, se redressait, avançait la tête haute sans comprendre quelle force étrange l’attrapait soudain.

« Alors c’est tout ? On va rien faire ? »

Il était debout, aux côtés de Craig, qui le dévisageait, les yeux emplis d’une surprise presque admirative. Stan avait oublié toute honte. Il ne pensait pas aux conséquences d’un tel acte sur son emploi et sa réputation. Seulement à la cruauté répugnante de son chef et de ceux qui le suivaient. Il défiait la hiérarchie, mais aussi les autres ouvriers qui gardaient le silence. Il fallait réagir. Ces quelques secondes d'attente, qui laissaient les deux garçons si vulnérables, paraissaient durer des heures. Soudain quelqu'un se leva. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai écrit un peu différemment. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ! Des bisous révolutionnaires.

**Author's Note:**

> Nouvelle sur cette plateforme mais certainement pas dans le fandom, je suis à la recherche d'un-e beta reader ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit message. Et bien sûr, je suis preneuse de toute review pour m'améliorer <3


End file.
